


It’s Really You

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Welcome to the Family [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	It’s Really You

Sam and Bobby stood in front of you, hiding you from view of Dean’s motel room door. The last thing they wanted was Dean attacking you, knowing that he would regret it. “Sam? Bobby?” Came the voice of your husband, and you were nearly in tears at the sound. “What are you doing here?”

A smile graced Sam’s face. “We brought someone for you.” He told him.

Dean furrowed his brow. “What? I don’t need anyone, Sammy, I hit the bar when I need to relieve some tension, and I move on.”

They parted, letting you be seen. “I’m home.” You told him.

* * *

Dean was pacing the room while he tried to process everything. Sam and Bobby had gone back and forth explaining things, while you sat there, chewing your lip. Part of you, deep down, was scared. If he’d been going to bars to get laid, what if that’s what he’d want to stick with. While you didn’t fault him for dealing with things in the Dean Winchester way, it would kill you if that’s what he kept on doing.

Finally, he stopped, looking over at you. “So, it’s-it’s really you?” He breathed.

“It’s really me.” You nodded, tearing up.

He looked like a wall fell somewhere inside, and a million different emotions were flashing over his face. Relief, confusion, joy, lust, want, love, and so much more. Walking over to where you were, he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around your waist. Your knees were on each side of his ribs as you leaned forward, your cheek on his head, hands on his back.

Bobby was the first to get up, motioning for Sam to follow. “Well go get another couple rooms, let you two, uh… yeah.” He sighed. “Come on, Sam.”

Shifting, you gave them a small smile. “Night, guys.” You said softly. Dean didn’t move, or make any point to make it known that he’d heard them. The door clicked shut, and your eyes went to Dean. Cupping his face, you made him look at you. It broke your heart to see wet streaks on his face, even if he made no other sign that he was crying. You gave him a soft smile, your thumb brushing his bottom lip.

“I’ve missed you, baby.” He smiled back. “So fucking much.”

You pulled his face to yours, his hands moving to the bed, both of you moving to lay you back. His lips moved against yours, feeling like it had been an eternity since you’d felt them. When he pulled away, and off you, you looked at him, confused. Moving so that you were resting on your elbows, you looked at him. “Dean?” What if he didn’t feel that spark now?

He was digging through his bag, just to pull out a small brown cinched bag. “I, uh, couldn’t bare to put it on my necklace just yet.” Dean told you, opening it before dumping its contents into the palm of his hand. The bag was tossed aside carelessly, he smiled at you. “I believe that this belongs to you, Mrs. Winchester.”

Your heart skipped a beat as he held out his hand for yours. Sitting up, you put your left in his right. “I love you, Dean.” You grinned at him as he slipped your wedding bands back on your finger.

“I love you, too, sweetheart.”

Standing up, you kissed him gently. “How about you help me get all cleaned up, and then we’ll crawl into bed together?”

Dean smirked. “Deal.” His hands moved down to grip your thighs, lifting you up. “God, I can’t wait to sleep next to you again, baby.” Your mouth went to his neck as he moved towards the bathroom.

You couldn’t help but giggle. “You sure that’s what you’re lookin’ forward to?”

“Well, part of it.” He told you before kicking the bathroom door shut behind you.


End file.
